Playing to Win
by Chocolate covered charas
Summary: Have you ever noticed all the diffrent people? I sure have. That cold looking girl? My bestfriend. That gay looking guy? I love him. And he's dateing my bestfriend. Life is full of suprises. So what? That's the point of the game. And I say game on.
1. Games

Have you ever walked around and noticed all the diffrent people? I sure have. The mean ones, the shy ones, the scary ones, the irritating ones, the pansys and the jerks. We've all seen them strutt'n around.

And we all judge them.

Who knows why? But we do, and it's human nature, and we're usually wrong. That one girl who you think is annoying because she's happy and hyper?

She's like my little sister. The chick with the pigtails walking around like she owns the place?

She has seen more then you will ever hope you don't.

That one person looking like she's trying to show off by being cold? She's my best friend. That one dude who looks gay because he's girly? I'm in love with him.

And he's dateing my best friend. So life is full of suprises. So what? The whole point of the game is to try and brodcast who we are to the world!

But I'm playing a diffrent game, and the hyper girl, the stuck up girl, the cold one and the homo-looking guy are all players. So geuss what?

GAME ON.

* * *

><p><strong>Choco covered: Holy mother of jeez, not another story. Too many to remember to update on, too many! But. . . . . must. . . . . UPLOAD.<strong>

**And yeah I'm working on my others, just you wait :D**


	2. The Rules you Play

_Complicated:_

__adj.__

_1.) __Containing intricately combined or involved parts._

_2.) Not easy to understand or analyze._

* * *

><p>Complicated; not easy to understand, has too many strings in the web to count, the synonym for <em>'it's a long story'<em>, in other words it's something that would take a while to explain.

My life has easily become complicated. Sometimes to the point were if nothing happens I'd consider it a good day.

"Rima!"

I scowled as the peppy voice carried through the halls and into my ears, and I sunk lower in my desk. I was hoping that I could at least spend lunch alone.

The tapping of her feet running across the room, finally finding me in the class after scowing the school, (no doubt with Mr. My Hair Is More Flowy Then Thou in tow) increased as she neared, but thankfully with no one behind.

"Hey!" She called waving, her pink locks swinging back and forth rhythmically. "I was wondering where you were, you said that you'd eat lunch with Nagihiko and me."

The conversation seemed vaguely familiar, I noted, and my life was turning into one excuses after another. I was going to tell her I wasn't feeling well and that I forgot, which was only part true. A bad excuse, but the truth always is.

"I-" _I was day dreaming about your boyfriend._

My cheeks flushed as the other part of the truth came spilling out in my head, although I was grateful it wasn't my mouth. The red on my cheeks was not all from embarrassment, though I'd be lying if I said it wasn't partly, but more from shame.

But Amu's face lit up as if my blush were the biggest hint in the world as to what I was doing (though I sure hoped not) and she smiled smugly.

"Were you dreaming about Kirishima?"

Ah yes, my (fake) crush. Just a note to all you unfortunate people who fall for their best friends lover; _always _have an alibi. And I want to point out that this is one of those little strings in the web of my life I talked about before that make everyday so complicated, if you pay attention you'll find loads more. The falling in love with your best friends boyfriend while trying to pretend to be head over heels for a different boy who, coincidently, is gay for the first boy is just the beginning.

It also seems that life is just screaming at my amazing taste in men, irony is an understatement at this point.

I turned away to hide my blush playfully. "Sh-shut up, I just didn't realize the time is all."

She giggled her ditsy with joy giggle and slapped me playfully on arm. "Well come on then, let's eat." She beamed.

How I survived this long was a mystery, but I sucked it up and braced myself for another lovey dovey lunch.

_**~It's~complicated~**_

"Hey Rima." Kirishima greeted as I basically fell face first on my desk.

"Another couples lunch?" He asked.

I nodded in the papers littering my work space and groaned. "They fed each other." I mumbled into the clutter.

I could hear him trying to hold back his laughter.

"Um. . .You know we're friends, right? So don't take this the wrong way when I say this but, I'm glad I'm not you."

"That's just what I wanted to hear." I said bitingly, getting off my table and onto my seat to face the boy behind me.

"I'm sorry but it's true." He tried to smile reassuringly. I sighed at him, letting down my walls once more to talk.

"Well, it's not _your_ fault I fell for my best friends boyfriend. I guess it was one of my rare moments of stupidity."

I almost always want to punch something after I get through with one of the torturous couple lunches I have to endure, but most of the time I just find Kirishima and talk to him instead. It's almost the same affect.

"Don't beat yourself up, it only happens every fifty years."

I raised my eyebrows quizzically. "What, falling for your friends partner?"

"No, you being stupid." He joked, smiling warmly. I laughed quietly trying not to let any one too close hear our conversation.

He reminds me of Nagihiko sometimes when he smiles like that, it's close to identical the feeling I get. Safe, cherished, _wanted. _That's partially why I think I like him half as much as I do, I feel like a rotten person but I stick around to see that smile still. I told him a while ago and he says he doesn't mind, in fact he even started smiling more.

Kirishima's expression slowly faded to sad as he watched my eyes light up.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, as if that would make it better that the guy I have feelings for is taken.

"Stop doing that, it must be pretty bad for you too." I mumbled, not liking the feeling of being viewed as a damsel in distress.

"Well, yes but Amu isn't my best friend."

"Ah." I sigh loudly. "You make it sound like she's doing it on purpose." I slup against my desk, I hate how just about everything comes back to her and me. How I'd be considered rotten in most peoples eyes in this situation, but somehow my friend sees her as the bad one.

He nearly glared daggers at me when I said this. "Have you thought once that maybe telling her that you have feeling for him might make this better? It might help with the guilt." He pleaded at me with his eyes.

"You're hilarious."

Kirishima drops his warm, friendly expression to one of seriousness that stops my next comeback. I sigh, hoping that I could keep this atmosphere forever was hopeless. I match his gaze, penetrating the remaining air of a casual conversation.

"I know what you're thinking, but lets be real for second. He has her, and she has him, and that's all either of them want so who am I to interfere?" I say as if talking to a child, and this was all so obvious.

He shakes his head in distaste. "You once told me that you'd try not to give up on anything like this, why don't you just see if it could work?"

I say I agree with what he's saying whole heartily, along with the fact that I shouldn't give up before I try. But it's different, all of this is more different then I could have thought.

"It's not that I've given up. It's that she's already won."

I feel a sharp prick on the back of my head suddenly. "Hey!" I shout whirling around to find Utau behind me. She has her bag lazily slung around her and seems to have also returned from lunch.

"I have to agree with him," she says pointing to Kirishima and jumping into our conversation. "Life's not all black and white you know, the same way a game tends to have more rules then you think." she says smiling, knowing what our discussion has been about.

She decides to walk away now that she's had her short two cents worth, going to her desk at the far end of the room. Just before she sits down though, I hear her call to me.

"You never know when your opponent will make a mistake."

Confused by this I answer back. "What if I _have_ no opponent?"

Utau flicks her hair back haughtily. "You obviously don't play many sports- every game has a rivaling force." With that she turns away.

And her words are so cryptic that no one else will know what we are talking about, assuming that it is some odd child play. But at the same time speak just enough truth that I decide to look into just what kind of game we are playing.

* * *

><p><strong>Choco Covered: I don't really like the way this came out, a bit unexciting to me. But I'm the writer who has doubts about everything so please tell me if you like the direction the stories going or if you think it might be better a different way. <strong>

**Review~ Please~ And~ Thank you~**


	3. Ahahaha, sorry

**Choco covered: Oh my god, I must be horrable; like legit- I'm terriable. I havn't updated in a while but I feel so bad just leaving everyone hanging so I'm writing this now to say I'm sorry. That and to be honest I havn't updated in forever because I have absulutly no inpsuration, and I probably won't for a while. I've been busy for a while and recently gotten into a new fandom but I hate when other authers do this, and so to not be a hipacrite I wanna know if any of you have any ideas for the story and that I'll try to write once summer offically starts.**

**- Chocolate covered charas**

**(But hey look, I'll leave you this preview of what small crap my mind actually did come up with:**

Did you know, in chess certain peices can only move in certain directions and only have a specifice number of spaces they can move? Of course other people would know that, I mean I did too, but it just sort of seemed to relate to my situation.

I feel like the king though, the one in the most jeoperdy, the one who's postion decides weather or not it's game over. Amu of course, would be the other king, same amount of danger, same rules. But she seems to have an advantage, because in this game that _we _play the knight is not just another player on each side. He is the goal, she who can obtain the knight gets the spoils.

And I feel cheated because the knight seems to never have been in my reach, he was always pranceing around the area I could not reach, taunting me without knowing how despertly I want to claim the reward. Because he is knight to the other king, or to simplify things- other queen. Nagihiko is Amu's knight and seems he always will be. But still, there is such thing as a double agent I supose. And he has never been beyond the boundries of his kingdom, the queen keeping a tight leash, and he was fine with it. But this game of chess, our game of chance, it's a strange one because the knight makes the rules- what with being the object of affection and all- and he has recently allowed the black queen to move another step more to even out the feild.

Because, really, it's not much of a game if the white queen had him from the begining is it?

**Yeah, so I'll just. . . Chuck this into the bottomless pit of fanfiction. . .**


End file.
